


Kiss the Rain

by ASingleWhiteDoe



Category: JONAS
Genre: A rewrite of something really old, F/M, I actually used to love this show, and we don't talk about that, then JONAS LA happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleWhiteDoe/pseuds/ASingleWhiteDoe
Summary: Macy Misa was just minding her own business trying to pick up a few things at the mall when she got caught up in rescuing Joe Lucas from a horde of rabid fans in her favorite boba shop. How is this her life?





	Kiss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on fanfiction.net in like 2007. Figured I'd give it a facelift and post it here since the Jonas Brothers are relevant again.

Macy Misa needed exactly two things from the Trenton mall: a new pair of cleats and a cocktail dress for some party Stella was throwing later that week. She just wanted to get in and get out before she got distracted by anything shiny and way too expensive for her to even bother looking at. Which, to be fair, she's almost certain the dress she'll end up picking up for Stella's party will be way out of her price range.

Stella had offered to pay for it on her behalf, but that kind of thing always bothered Macy a little. She got that Stella had a great job as a stylist to the Lucas Brothers, but she also had a part-time job and could pay for her own things thank you very much. That and she had a bunch of babysitting money and birthday money saved up and sitting in her bank account just begging to be spent.

Macy was, of course, frugal, but she also had a tendency to splurge on things she absolutely did not need. Things like JONAS concert tickets and 'swag' and Funko Pops and any number of fan-related crap she'd only feel guilty about buying later. So, for her purposes, this trip to the mall would be quick and clean and she would only leave here with the two things she needed and _nothing_ else.

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to the food court. Macy had a game plan in her head. Both of the placed she needed to go—the shoe store and Macy's (ha!) were equidistant to the food court and she would avoid passing any stores like Game Stop or Barnes and Noble, both of which contained a cornucopia of fan-related merchandise. She could do this. 

Macy pulled the door to the mall open, letting the smell of fried food and sweat wash over her as she stepped inside.

The food court was loud and full of people eating and chatting with their purchases in bags at their feet or piled up into empty chairs.

Macy walked quickly through the fray, narrowly avoiding running into someone carrying a tray of pizza twice.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly when several people gave her a dirty look as she passed.

Normally, she wouldn't have even bothered going through the food court, but she had a _plan_ and that plan involved not spending any more money than she needed to. For any reason. Including the boba place she knew was just on the other side of the "Japanese" place that served the greasiest yakisoba she'd ever had the pleasure of eating. She would _not_ get a boba tea and she would also _not_ order chicken wings or takoyaki. No matter how good their boba, chicken wings, and takoyaki were.

She was almost past the cute little boba place when she heard someone running full speed toward her. Macy only had a split second to glance up before someone ran directly into her at full speed, knocking her half into the boba shop before the mystery person leaped over the counter.

"Holy _heck_!" Macy shrieked, glowering at whoever had just leapt over the counter. "Watch where you're _going_!" She took in a deep breath, the scent of sweet boba and tea filling her nostrils. Her stomach growled noisily at the scent and she frowned down at her belly.

"I already fed you," she grumbled quietly, pressing a finger accusingly into her stomach. "And I told you, no boba."

The mystery person behind the counter peaked up at her.

" _Macy_?" None other than Joe Lucas hissed.

"Joe?" Macy half-hissed, half shrieked.

"Shh!" he said back, pressing his index finger to his lips.

"Why?" Macy asked, approaching the counter.

The boba shop was so much different than everything else in the food court. For one, it actually had a tiny lobby where people could sit and drink boba and listen to pop music from the early 2000s. Macy liked that because it made her feel like she could be separate from the hustle and bustle of the Trenton Mall Food Court. It also had some of the best food she'd ever eaten. Not just the best "mall food", but the best _food_. That was rare for something inside of a mall. Or it was for a mall in New Jersey. She didn't know if that was true for the rest of the world.

"They'll _find_ me," Joe whispered back, ducking lower behind the counter.

"Who?" Macy asked, scanning the boba place for anyone who could possibly be looking for Joe.

The only other person in there was the older woman who owned the shop, Ms. Yu. She was watching both Macy and Joe from the back room's circular window.

Macy lifted her hand up and gave her a small wave. Since Macy had been coming here almost three times a week since forever, Ms. Yu was often privy to the weird happenings of Macy's life. She'd been there through the Lucas Brothers returning to Jersey and going to Macy's school, she'd been there through her fangirl freakouts...hell, if Macy didn't have Stella, Ms. Yu would probably be her best friend.

Joe followed Macy's gaze, eyeing Ms. Yu through the window. After a few moments, he raised his own hand and waved at her albeit a bit sheepishly. "Sorry Ms. Yu!" he called softly, his wave turning into a thumbs up. "Thank you for letting me hide here."

Ms. Yu's usually stern and guarded expression morphed, a grin forming as she waved back at Joe enthusiastically.

Macy felt her heart drop into her stomach. Ms. Yu never smiled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest. It was probably a good thing she had Stella because without her this betrayal would be so much worse.

"How do you know Ms. Yu?" Macy demanded when Ms. Yu ducked back into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone in the boba shop.

"I come in here all the time," Joe whispered back. "Usually to hide."

"Hide from _what_?" Macy whispered harshly.

As if on cue, a group of screaming girls ran by the boba shop and into the food court.

Joe ducked behind the counter, holding his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. "Fans," he groaned, shuddering.

Macy turned her head, watching the girls through the door of the boba shop. They had fanned out, searching every inch of the food court for one Joe Lucas.

"I know he went this way!" One of them yelled "I saw him come in here!"

Macy turned back to Joe. "There's only a matter of time before they find you in here," she said, trying not to laugh. "I think we're gonna have to make a run for it."

"We can't 'make a run for it'," Joe repeated her mockingly with air quotes and everything. "They'll really find me then. _And_ the forecast calls for rain today. I can't risk ruining my perfect hair."

Macy rolled her eyes. "It was sunny outside when I walked into the mall, I think we'll be fine."

Joe glared up at her. "This is Jersey. The weather changes at the drop of a hat. The forecast said rain, so it's gonna rain."

Macy sighed. "The weather forecast isn't always right, you know. In fact, it's wrong more than half the ti—"

"I don't need a science lesson, Macy," Joe griped, interrupting her. "I need you to leave me alone so I can hide behind the boba tea counter on the sticky floor until they give up and go home."

Macy leaned her elbows against the counter and rested her head in her hands. "And how long will that take?"

Joe frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hours. Maybe days."

"And what if they get thirsty and come in here for boba?" Macy asked, smirking down at him.

Joe shuddered again. "I don't want to think about that." He glanced down at his outfit despairingly. "I really like this shirt."

"So maybe," Macy began, leaning further over the counter, her hips pressing against it as she tried to get even closer to Joe. "We should make a run for it."

Joe looked up at her, his dark eyes a torrent of emotion. "I can't," he said, his voice soft. "I'll never make it out of here alive."

"You will," Macy responded, "with my help."

* * *

 

It took nearly an hour for Macy to coax Joe out from behind the counter. It was a wonder the fans hadn't wandered into the boba shop looking for him yet. Especially considering how conspicuous Macy was being by leaning over the counter to talk to Joe where he was laying on the floor practically in a fetal position.

In fact, when they exited the shop the fans were nowhere to be seen. Now, they only needed to make it to the exit and then to the bus stop without being noticed and they were home free.

When they made it to the doors, however, Joe's worst fears were realized.

A loud clap of thunder rolled above them, followed by a flash of lightning and a torrential downpour of fat, heavy rain.

Joe glared down at Macy, pursing his lips in annoyance.

She shrugged up at him, chewing the inside of her cheek nervously.

"I _told_ you it was going to rain," he hissed, nostrils flaring. " _Please_ tell me you drove here."

Macy clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I don't have a _car_ , Joe. Did _you_ drive here?"

Joe made some sort of offended sound and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from her.

"That's what I _thought_ ," Macy accused.

Joe huffed in annoyance, turning his head to stare at the rain as it drenched everything outside. "Maybe we can wait it out," he suggested as the screams of a hundred or so fans pierced the air behind them.

"Uhhh," Macy said, glancing behind them at the horde of screaming fans running directly toward Joe. "I don't think so," she continued, wincing.

"Great," he muttered, "all the time I spent on my outfit and hair is about to go down the toilet."

Macy glanced back at him. "I mean, better a little wet than manhandled by fans, right?" she asked.

"You've never seen me with wet hair," Joe sighed.

"Oh my god, just shut up and _run_!" Macy reached out and grabbed Joe's hand, pulling him outside and into the rain.

The two of them screamed together, both shocked by how hard it was raining and by how _cold_ the rain was.

"No amount of mental preparation could've prepared me for  _this_!" Joe shouted over the sound of the downpour and their feet sloshing through the puddles on the pavement.

Macy said nothing back, concentrating on navigating through the parking lot and toward the bus stop on the other side. It was hard to see with this much water in her eyes, but she'd come to this mall often enough via bus that she was almost _certain_ she could make her way back to the bus stop blind.

Plus, once they got there, they'd be able to stand in the bus shelter and out of the rain. Not that it really _mattered_ considering they were both _drenched_ by now.

"You know," Joe shouted, trying to keep up his running pace and talk at the same time, "I always thought that if I ever ended up in a situation like this, y'know running through a parking lot, holding hands, in the rain, it'd be with Stella!"

Macy grit her teeth, reaching her free hand up to swipe water out of her eyes. "Cool!" she shouted back, not thinking about what any of that could possibly mean. The only thing she cared about was getting to the bus stop.

She could see it now, even through the water that kept trying its damnedest to blind her. The bus stop loomed ahead of them and the bus itself was in the process of pulling up.

"Yes!" Macy whooped, punching the air and running faster. She nearly yanked off Joe's arm in the process and he made some sort of noise of protest, but Macy ignored him. She only had to get them there and on the bus and they were home free.

"Macy!" Joe whined, his breath coming much harder than it should have been. "Macy I can't run as fast as you. I'm not on the track team!"

"You only have to make it a few more steps!" Macy shouted back at him. "Just until we can get on the bus!"

"I don't have any cash. Or my bus pass!" Joe responded.

If Macy wasn't currently running for both of their lives from a pack of near rabid fans, she would've turned around and punched Joe right in the face. But currently, the only thing she cared about was getting on the bus and out of the rain.

"Just shut up and run!" she screamed. "We'll worry about busfare when we get on the bus!"

Joe didn't utter another word.

* * *

 

Turns out, the bus driver's daughter was a huge fan of JONAS and she let Joe on the bus for the small price of a photo and an autograph.

Then, Macy and Joe made their way all the way to the back of the bus.

Macy half-expected Joe to sit in a different seat than her, but he didn't. Instead, he sat right beside her, his thigh pressed against hers as they both stared at the back of the seat in front of them.

It was then that Macy remembered what Joe had said about Stella.

"Hey...uh...Joe," Macy said, her voice shaky. Though, if it was because she was shivering or from her own nerves, she couldn't tell.

"Yeah?" Joe asked, turning his head toward her carefully.

"About what you said...when we were running," Macy began, trailing off.

Joe sighed. "I know, I know. You're not actually on the track team. You just play so many sports I ca—"

Macy waved her hand, silencing him. "No, not about that," she laughed.

Joe's mouth clicked shut audibly. "Then...what?" he asked.

"The thing you said about always imagining yourself in a situation like this with Stella?" Macy's voice was definitely trembling.She didn't know why, though. It was just...a simple question. Nothing to be worried about or ashamed of.

Joe made some sort of strangled sound and Macy glanced up at him in shock as the bus driver slammed on the breaks and both of them launched forward, heads smashing against the back of the seat in front of them.

"Are you _okay_?" Joe asked, reaching out to grab Macy's face and check for any bruising or marks.

Macy sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I-I th-think so," She stuttered, batting his hand away. "Are _you_ okay? I know how much you care about your good looks."

"I'm more worried about you," Joe said, brown eyes searching hers.

Macy's mouth went dry.

"Next stop: Lucas Firehouse," the bus announced.

"Oh good," Macy whispered with a sigh, pulling the stop wire and standing up. Things were starting to get _weird_ between her and Joe. In a way she wasn't sure she wanted to explore. Especially considering her best friend Stella had been in love with Joe since they were kids. And Macy was almost a hundred percent sure Joe loved Stella back. Or he wouldn't have mentioned her while they were running.

"Look's like this is our stop," Macy laughed, staring down at Joe who still hadn't stood up.

Joe looked up at her nervously. "Aren't you a few more stops down?" he asked.

Macy shook her head. "No, I'm good getting off here. I want to make sure you get home safe."

Joe grimaced. "Isn't that my line?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Macy rolled her eyes. "It's 2019, Joe."

"Um, _exactly_ ," Joe responded. "It's 2019 and it's _terrifying_ out there."

"Whatever," Macy laughed. "I can run faster than you. And I'm also a black belt in taekwondo. I'll be _fine_."

"Are you kids gonna get off or what?" the bus driver asked, pulling up to their stop and opening the doors.

"Yes," Macy said, grabbing Joe by his elbow and marching him toward the back side exit of the bus.

" _Ow_ ," Joe whined. "How are you so _strong_?"

"It's all those sports I play," Macy teased.

"Right," Joe said, following her off the bus and back into the rain with a heavy sigh. "It's still _raining_."

"Yes, but at least the bus stop is right in front of your house," Macy laughed. "Perks of being famous?"

"More like perks of living in an old firehouse," Joe said, shrugging. "Plus, being on the bus route keeps fans away. Believe it or not. It's like...hiding in plain sight."

Macy laughed. "I guess that makes sense, she led Joe beneath the shelter of the bus stop to get them both out of the rain. Then, she finally released his arm.

Joe glanced up at the bus stop, confused. "Why don't we just go inside?" he asked, nodding toward where his house was across the street.

"Uh," Macy said. "Um."

Joe blinked down at her.

"We can get warmed up. Get out of these wet clothes," he suggested.

Macy's face turned bright red and she stared down at her feet.

"I mean," Joe rambled on. "I'm sure Stella has something you could wear. Probably. Stella always has something for everyone to wear."

"Oh heck!" Macy shouted suddenly, startling both of them.

"What?" Joe asked, flustered. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to buy a dress for Stella's party!" Macy groaned. "That's the whole reason I went to the mall and I completely _forgot_." She stomped her foot and sighed.

"Is that all?" Joe asked, crossing his arms over his very, very wet chest.

Macy's gaze drifted down to where his wet clothing was clinging to his body and her heart sped up in her chest.

 _Oh god_ , she thought, swallowing hard. _I can see everything_.

"Macy," Joe said, bringing her back into reality.

"Wh..what?" she stammered.

Joe sighed, smirking down at her. "Is the dress the only thing you forgot at the mall?"

"What?" Macy asked again, finally coming back into her own brain.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Nevermind," he sighed, reaching down and grabbing her hand. "Let's just go inside and get warmed up."

"Joe...wait!" Macy began to protested, but was silenced by the look Joe gave her over his shoulder.

She let him lead her across the street, through several puddles, and to his front door. She even stood in silence, gaze glued to the ground, as he dug his house keys out of the pocket of his _very_ damp and _very_ tight jeans.

"Macy?" he asked, staring down at the keys in his hand, cheeks pink.

"Please tell me those aren't the wrong keys," Macy said, completely misreading the situation.

"What?" Joe asked, looking back up at her. "No!"

"They're not the right keys?" Macy asked, beginning to panic.

"No. They _are_ the right keys," Joe said, turning around to put his house key in the door and turn it in the lock. "See?"

"Then why'd you say my name like that?" Macy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because," he began her, his gaze dropping wandering over her body.

Macy swallowed. Her clothing must be just as sticky and see-through as his are. _Oh, heck_. She felt _naked_ under his gaze.

"I want to answer your question," he said, gaze wandering back up to her face.

"...what question?" Macy asked.

Joe laughed. "The one you asked on the bus. Before we both nearly suffered traumatic brain injury."

"I'm not wholly convinced we didn't," Macy mumbled. There was no reality where Joe Lucas looked at her like _that_ on his front porch in the rain.

Joe reached out and rook her hand, pulling her against him.

Macy gasped, but went willingly.

"I always imagined myself ending up in a situation like this with Stella," Joe said, repeating his earlier statement.

Macy felt her heart sink. He couldn't just pull her wet body against his and say something like that.

Joe leaned forward, pressing his forehead to her. "But only because I never thought anyone else would do what you did for me," he said. "I thought Stella was it. My _best friend_. My only real friend other than my brothers."

Macy looked up at him, pressing her hands to his chest. "I don't know," she said, "You and Ms. Yu seemed really chummy at the boba place." She averted her gaze, her cheeks pink. She felt so awkward in emotional situations like this.

Joe laughed again, placing his hand beneath her chin and pulling away from her just slightly. "Can I kiss you, Macy?" he asked, voice soft and almost inaudible over the roaring sound of the rain.

Macy hadn't realized it until now, but she and Joe had both been practically yelling at each other over the past...however long it took them to get to his house and...

"Wait..." Macy gasped, her eyes searching Joe's. "Did you just ask if you could kiss me?"

Joe grinned. "I did," he admitted readily.

"What about Stella?" Macy asked, gripping the front of his shirt. The fabric was squishy and wet beneath her palms.

Joe brushed his thumb against her cheek. "Stella and I are best friends," Joe said. "A lot of people think there's something there, but..." he averted his gaze for a moment, his thumb stilling on her cheek. "We've been down that road before a—"

That was all Macy needed to hear. She'd been so worried she would be betraying her best friend by acting on a long-time and impossible to get over crush on Joe Lucas, but...

She laughed happily and yanked Joe back down to her level by his collar.

Joe immediately stopped talking.

"Yes," Macy whispered. "You can kiss me."

Joe smiled, his eyes dancing with joy. Then, he closed the distance between them.

Macy sighed into the kiss, pressing herself fully against him and surrendering to the moment.

Somehow she always knew her first kiss would be in the rain.


End file.
